Life After Life
by GloryTotheWisps
Summary: Death was never the end. When one life ended another began. Sometimes before she was born, sometimes after. Her timeline is a patchwork that never ends. She has always taken whatever powers and knowledge she has gained from her previous lives. However, one breaks the pattern. Will she ever find out? And why can't she get a silver-haired speedster out of her head?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Life After Life. This fic will cover pre DOFP to post APOC. I don't own X-men in any of its many forms. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Lexi-Victoria Justice  
Matthew- Zachary Gordan  
Charity- Kerry Ingram

* * *

1639 London England 11th Life

Charity, as her parents in this life, had named her, lay in her sickbed delirious with fever. The priest had just left after what she knew would be her final confession of this life. She dares not mention the others she had lived. Granted with how far she was gone everyone would just say she was deluded. She grasped her Mother's hand tightly trying to hold on as long as she could to this life before she would be spirited to the next.

She couldn't help but wonder if she would be reborn in the past or in the future this time. Or what new abilities she would gain in her overly expansive repertoire. In a lifetime in the 22nd century, they called her and those like her miscreation or abnormalities. In a lifetime in 735 BC, she was blessed. This time, the closest would have been a witch. She made sure to not use her powers in this lifetime.

Granted there were a few slip-ups over her nine years of life. An example would be when her neighbour Tom was teasing her mercilessly. Despite her many lifetimes, she was still a five-year-old girl who just wanted him to stop. She forced herself into his mind to make him uneasy around her, not enough for him to be suspicious or accuse her of being a witch, but enough for him to back off and leave her alone.

Mind control, a power she had obtained in her third life. Due to her forcing herself to repress almost all of her powers she never knew what power she had been gifted with in this life. There was always something. At times, she could feel it bubbling to the surface but she continued to force it down.

"Sweetheart, let go," My Mother said tears pouring out of her eyes. As if permission was all she needed Charity closed her eyes, her hand went slack.

* * *

September 4, 1962 Lexi's POV

The school building didn't look much different than my previous school in Chicago. Still I'd rather be there, than here. Taking a deep breath I exited my brother's 1960 Ford Falcon. I never learned how to drive, I always found cars to be too confining, which led to discomfort, that led to unease. Even though I knew cars were the fastest way to get anywhere, in the back of my mind they always seemed too slow.

"C'mon Lexi or we'll be late," Matthew said. Matthew was a year and a half younger than me and would be entering his junior year. He didn't check to see if I followed him as he started to make his way to the entrance. I jogged after him to catch up.

* * *

I arrived in the classroom early enough to be in the back row in the left corner facing the window. The spot I chose was where I sat for the majority of my classes in my last school. If I needed to adjust my eyes from staring in front of the classroom too long there was plenty to look at outside. My first class of the day was Calculus. Easy enough. For whatever reason, academics were never a problem for me. It was almost like I already knew everything and then some that was ever covered. My Mom and Dad had tried on numerous occasions to convince me to go into advancement programs. I convinced my parents not to. I didn't like to stand out. Even though no matter how many times I've tried to stay in the background, someone always pushes me into the spotlight. Refusing to try to dumb down or underperform didn't help either. Pride would always be my achilles heel. I snapped out of my musings as the teacher, according to the schedule was named Mr. Lancaster, came in.

"Good morning class, I hope this will be a productive semester. Now, do to overflow, you'll take a pop test off the back to see if you'll stay here or be placed elsewhere" he said. He wasn't wrong some of the students who had arrived later had to sit in chairs and use the limited counter space for their papers.

The person in front of me handed me the test. I muttered a quick thanks. Mr. Lancaster gave the go ahead to begin.

* * *

The test was easy, I felt confident as I entered the history classroom, my favourite subject, as I bounced to my favourite seat with a hop in my step brown tresses swinging along. Since there were still a few minutes before class started the classroom was only half full. I decided to pull out the text and read a bit before class started.

* * *

The text was a better teacher than the teacher himself. He clearly held little passion for the subject. It was a bit of a letdown. While I didn't have any trouble staying awake, and scribbling down whatever little of his lecture was useful, the rest of the class looked only half awake. Suddenly the door opened mid-lecture and in walked the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. His hair was a unique shade of grey, practically silver, he was lanky and as pale as alabaster. The grin on his face promised trouble.

"Maximoff, you're late," Mr. Clarkson said. The grin never left its place

"Sorry, there was a black cat in the hallway so I had to take the long way," he said. He was obviously lying. The students including myself gave a bit of a giggle. One boy on the other side of the classroom from me closest to him offered a high-five which he accepted.

"Sit down Maximoff," Mr. Clarkson said. He sauntered to the only available seat which was in the front row, fourth on the right. Mr. Clarkson gave an impressive eye roll, the most emotion I'd seen from him all lesson, and continued his lecture.

* * *

The first day went by pretty smoothly for this being my first day here. Peter, I found out that was his name, was in four of my classes including History. There was no reason I could find to actually talk to him though. From what I'd seen he was lazy and easily bored. Normally that'd be a turn off for me, but it suited him, in such a way I couldn't help but glance at him, throughout the day. One time he caught me staring at him. Not wanting him to think I was embarrassed, which I was a little, I gave him a small smile and looked back towards the teacher.

"Hey sis, how was your first day," Matthew said from behind me. He was smiling. I wonder who he was going out with. He was wearing his 'I'm getting some' smile. Discretion would never be one of Matthew's virtues.

"Alright. You look like you had a good day," I said.

"The best." We made our way to his car and drove home. On the way home as I was looking out the window, I could've sworn I saw a brief less than a second flash of silver. There and gone. It must've been a trick of the light. I heaved I sigh and familiarized myself with the scenery, as Matthew continued to drive us home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have continued. If you would like to PM Names, times, places and cause of death, for the chapter intros, I may end up using yours, and giving you credit for your suggestions. I don't own X-Men in any of its forms. Enjoy the chapter.

Ginger-Holly Marie Combs  
Mitchell- Channing Tatum

* * *

2011 New York, New York 16th Life

Ginger, loved the cold as it nipped at her nose, making it tingle. Her gloved hand was intertwined with her husband Mitchell. He had picked her up from work and they were now making it back to their small apartment on 122nd Street. They were facing the wind allowing her chestnut coloured hair to blow wildly behind her.

To her, this life could easily rank in her top five. It was simple and uncomplicated. A husband who accepted, loved and supported her, a good paying job, and a baby on the way. The thought made her touch her abdomen with her other hand, breathing a sigh of contentment as she leant into Mitchell. He held her hand tighter. She could feel happiness radiating off him in waves, which in turn made her happier still. So focused was she, that she failed to notice a rather hostile aura shadowing them.

"So curry buns with rice, or chicken fettuccine tonight?" Mitchell asked. It was his turn to cook tonight.

"Do you have to ask?" Mitchell gave a slight chuckle as he lifted his arm and twirled her around so she was now facing him.

"Fettu—" he was cut off with a resounding bang, a bullet flew straight into the back of her head. She fell into Mitchell, her hand went slack in his.

* * *

September 7th 1962 Lexi's POV

Since my parents had left before I woke up and my brother Matthew was awfully sick and wouldn't be able to go to school, it was to the point where he was almost delirious, and in no state to drive, I had found myself walking twelve and a half blocks to school. I was half tempted to skip, but my brother was insistent, which was odd. When we were younger we'd use each other as an excuse to skip as well. Even last year when he ended up with a very bad cold, he borderline insisted I stay and look after him. With that puppy dog face of his, it was next to impossible to say no. It was also that face that made me have to walk to school in the rain. Granted it was a drizzle more than anything, and I did have an umbrella, so it was a far cry from unbearable.

Suddenly, I felt this whoosh, which caused my entire backside to be drenched, it happened so fast I let out a startled huff, slipped on the sleek concrete of the sidewalk, my arms flailing trying desperately to regain balance, and then as soon as my butt hit the ground everything froze. Everything. The rain stopped mid-fall, the wind even though was very gentle had stopped tousling my hair, but most strange of all that a little over a hundred metres ahead of me was a boy who was not there even a second before. Cautiously I got up and made my way towards him. Everything still very much frozen in place. I was scared, but to curious to act on it. As I made my way towards him I noticed a block ahead of me that the rain still drizzled down in front of me. So, time didn't stop? What was this then?

I was now right in front of him, and I was startled to see that I recognised him. Peter Maximoff. The way he was frozen suggested he was running, with goggles, and earphones on. His eyes were unmoving, up close they were as grey as the storm clouds above us. Could he see me?

Beep, beep, beep. My watch went off. That meant I only had fifteen minutes before homeroom. Forget about him, I'm not going to be late, during my first week. In my panic, everything unfroze. I was suddenly hit with this indescribable force and all went black.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the smell of disinfectant, that made me automatically a little nauseous. I opened my eyes and noticed I was on a cot.

"So, finally awake I see," I heard a voice say. I recognised her as the school's secretary. How did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was that I was walking to school. Then the rain froze... then Peter. Ugh, what was I missing?

"What happened?" I asked, more to myself than her, but she heard me all the same.

"I was hoping you'd know. A couple hours ago, just before class starts, Peter Maximoff came in carrying you in unconscious, layed you on the cot, and left before I could ask what happened," she said.

"I... think I slipped, and fell, everything after, I couldn't tell you," I said. That wasn't a lie. I couldn't tell her what happened, who knew what would happen if I did. She seemed to buy it.

"Well, you seem fine. Would you like to rest until third hour starts? There isn't much point going to second period now," she said.

"Yes, thanks," I said. She gave a nod before leaving to go back to the office that adjoined the sickbed.

* * *

He was waiting for me when I came out. He looked puzzled. At this point, I was too well rested, for a confrontation.

"Thanks. I heard you carried me here after I fell unconscious," I said. Maybe I could leave it there, and find out what happened later. How I froze everything in sight in place, and whatever force I was hit with afterwards. Would that happen every time I did that? Who knows? Maybe there wouldn't even be a next time, and this was all just a one time thing. Who was I kidding? Myself, that's who. I best leave him be then find out what's going on with me. I gave him a small smile then proceeded to leave him be. He seemed to have other ideas, however, a hand clamped my shoulder gently, and I turned around, face to face with those grey eyes of his.

"What do you remember?" He asked. In the week that I'd been here, I'd never seen him this direct. He always seemed to skate around just about everything. I thought if anyone would be leaving this alone, it would be him.

"I was minding my own business when all of a sudden there was a whoosh, drenching me head to toe, I slipped, everything froze, you were in front of me, which should be impossible considering you weren't there less than a second ago, I went in for a closer look, my watch went off, I freaked out over the warning that class would start soon, and then I woke up in the sick room," I said. That sounded a lot stranger out loud. At this point, I was sure he'd right me off as weird, we'd have an awkward laugh, and then go our separate ways. The smirk he was giving me told me otherwise.

"Imagine my surprise when all of a sudden there was this girl I ran straight into and went flying a good thirty feet?" He said that rather teasingly as if I was the end of a joke. Wait, that meant—

"Then that means, you knocked me out," I said. Granted it was unknowingly my fault, but still, thirty feet. Wait, he ran into me, and I flew thirty feet? How was I walking? I should have at least something broken or dislocated.

"I also caught you, gently mind you by using my speed to manipulate your trajectory so you wouldn't hurt yourself too bad. And, when you really think about it you really shouldn't get in front of people in a full blown run. It's not safe," he said, rather quickly.

"Speed?" This was getting more surreal by the second. At that he was behind me one arm around my waist, the other at the back of my head, the next thing I know, I'm on top of the school roof, and it felt like my insides were dancing. I immediately fell to my knees, gasping for breath.

"Speed," he says. "Don't worry first time's always the worst. you'll get used to it." He said it so casually, that it took me a minute after reaquiring my equilibrium, to catch the ramifications of that statement.

"Get used to it?"

"Well yeah, we specials have to stick together," he said. The way he indirectly directly called me special, made me smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that one," I said. He laughed, and then we stared out into the horizon.

* * *

Sorry, this is later than originally planned. Everything, barring the intro was rewritten a couple times before I was happy with it. One thing I'm debating is whether or not wanda is going to be in this. Also I don't own Charmed, which is where I got the idea of the power she has in this life from Piper, Molecular Immobolization. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
